


Solo in duet

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Party, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Too many nerdy references, i'm in love with Harrison Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: All of this was just a try to find an answer to THE question of all the questions





	Solo in duet

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs more love. And that's what you get when a cinephile, sucker for the 80s, is writing.

 

 

To say that Gwaine was excited was an euphemism. He admitted willingly that he was vain and tonight, he would kill the game for everyone else. Merlin and him were invited to the costume party hosted by Gwen, the beautiful girl who baked the best pastries in the world if you were asking to Gwaine. Merlin was dressed as Q from James Bond and even if he loved his best friend and admitted that it was a good look for him, the young man was desperate of this lack of imagination from his friend. Unlike Gwaine. Some would say he chose something really classic for his costume but the fuck if it wasn't the best costume for him.

Gwaine was beautiful. Gwaine was awesome. Gwaine was funny. Gwaine was witty. He had beautiful hair and a damn good smirk. So yeah ! Gwaine was born to be Han Solo at this fucking costume party. He would charmed everybody and they will all agree that he had the best costume. Harrison Ford was a legend and he would make him honor.

* * *

 

Gwaine and Merlin came late to the party and Gwaine would never admit it was his fault because he took too long to check his hair in the mirror. Gwen opened the door and took both of them in her arms, hugging them thightly. Both men kissed her cheeks and then she looked at their costumes, letting an amused smile sliding on her lips when she saw Gwaine's one. He was smiling proudly, happy to see that his plan was successful tonight.

Gwaine and Merlin went straight to the bar to grab a beer and saluting their friend Percy who was dressing as Thor. Soon, Gwaine got fed up to his two best friends flirting with each other. Seriously, these two should just fuck the other one. Gwaine couldn't understand why they were so eager to keep this flirt thing. Merlin was calling that to court someone, Percy was saying the same. And Gwaine wasn't trying anymore to understand the logic behind this.

And that was to escape to this lovely disgusting mood that he welcomed, maybe too hard, Arthur, dressed as Captain America -what the fuck was this party ? A Marvel party?- with Gwen, dressed as what he assumed to be Peggy Carter -disgusting thing that couples do which need to be eradicate from Earth- along with him. Arthur gave him a wondering eyebrow rising up before smirking.

 

« Han Solo ? »

« You're just jealous to not be able to deal with so much sex-appeal Princess ! » smirked back Gwaine.

« I'm Captain America. » answered back Arthur with a groan.

« So what ? Nothing can outmatch Harrison Ford. » grinned Gwaine, taking a sip from his beer in the most defiant look he could manage.

 

Arthur looked at him, longly, before letting a new smirk on his lips, a spark of mischief appearing in his blue eyes.

 

« You're sure of you ? » asked Arthur.

« Harrison Ford, man ! No one can beat me tonight ! » answered Gwaine, a proud grin on his face.

 

Arthur chuckled before calling someone in the crowd behind him. That was when he saw him. A kind of dream vision made of sexiness and sensuality walking towards him with the most luminous smile he saw in his life. A sex-on-the-legs god dressed with a brown leather jacket, a brown fedora hidding beautiful blond curls and a whip hanging on his hip. Gwaine was speechless. This costume was amazing and the man filling it was hot as fuck.

 

« No one can beat Harrison Ford except another Harrison Ford. » whispered Arthur, fucking amused to see Gwaine unable to speak.

 

Soon, this dreamy vision was front of him. Fuck ! He was tall, really tall and with broaded shoulders and a huge chest and Gwaine felt so overwhelmed by him but in a good way, like being alone with him, out of the rest of the world. Gwaine never felt so safe in his life and that was damn weird. This man was a stranger to him ! Gwaine shouldn't feel so eager to have these arms around him and to snuggle against this chest. He should feel in need to fall on his knees and to take him in his mouth. Not that he wasn't feeling that too. But he should have felt only that.

 

« Guys ! This is Leon. » said Arthur and Leon smiled to them while pinching the board of his hat to salute them.

 

FUCK ! Even his name was fuckable. Leon was greeting Merlin and Percy before looking at him and Gwaine could felt himself drowing in these amazing blue eyes.

 

« And that's Gwaine. Who thinks he has the hottest costume tonight. » said Arthur, highly amused.

 

Leon raised an eyebrow, checking Gwaine from head to toes, letting a mischievous smile spreading his lips.

 

« I concede that Han Solo is hot. But not hotter than Indiana Jones. » answered Leon, not dropping Gwaine's eyes.

 

Ho ! So he wanted to play this game. This Leon wasn't knowing Gwaine. Gwaine was never giving up on a good challenge and the perspective to shut the mouth of the Princess was enough to through himself in the battle.

 

« Sorry to teach you that man but Solo is better. »

« Really ? » chuckled Leon, crossing his arms against his chest. « Why ? »

* * *

 

It began like that. It should have last nothing more than two minutes but half an hour later Gwaine was still there, arguing with his gorgeous stranger which one of Han Solo or Indiana Jones was better. Gwaine had to admit that the man could hold his own ground. His arguments were valid and if his personal honor against Arthur wasn't in danger, Gwaine would have confessed to Leon that of fucking course Indiana Jones was the hottest and he had his lot of wet dreams about him when he was a teen. But no ! This man, as sexy and nerdy and amazing as he was, was still a friend of Arthur and loosing to him was like letting Artur winning. And if Arthur wanted a victory on Gwaine, he would have to snatch it over his cold dead body. Their friends let them after 10 minutes, most of them didn't get the majority of the references they were throwing at each other.

 

« The Millenium Falcon, mate ! » exclaimed Gwaine, throwing his arms in the air, already knowing that the man will find something to respond to him even if Gwaine, almost short of arguments, was sure to have play his best card.

« The Holy Grail, you nerf-herder ! » shouted back Leon, his face really close to Gwaine.

 

Alright ! Gwaine shouldn't be so aroused to be called a basic insult in the Star Wars universe but damn ! That was exactly how Leia called Han and both ended to kiss -and fuck, this knowledge thank to their son in the new Star Wars movie- so yeah, Gwaine was thrilled to be called like that if it meant they would play Leia and Han in a bed soon. Really really soon !

 

Gwaine bit his lip, his eyes attracted to the red lips front of him, so kissable, so close to him, just a step and he could shut his damn mouth up with a kiss he would never forget. But damn his own big mouth, Gwaine spoke instead of kissing. Very unusual from him ! Fuck this man and what he succeeded to make born in Gwaine's body and mind.

« Han Solo is the most iconic character in cinema history. And if you're as much clever as your character, you know I'm right, Gorgeous ! » whispered Gwaine, working out his best suave look, to be sure to have these beautiful eyes checking his amazing arse once he will be walking out to go to his friends.

 

And he could felt eyes on his arse while he was joining his friends again, ready to claim is victory upon Arthur. That when he heard something flying the air and then circling his waist. Gwaine dropped down his eyes to see a whip around his waistline. He turned around to see his sex-on-the-legs god at the other end of the whip who were devouring him with his eyes before to drag him to him with the strength of his arms.

Gwaine could have put some resistance but damn ! This guy was such a playful nerd and Gwaine didn't feel so attracted to someone in a long time. Finally someone who could hold his ground with his flirt, someone who could be his match.

Everybody was looking at them but Gwaine seriously didn't care. Not when he could see the hunger in these amazing eyes, not when he could see this gorgeous smile, just for him.He would get this man. If this man didn't get him first. And for the moment, Leon was the one to have the upper hand.

Soon, Gwaine was pressed against an hard chest and Gwaine was delighted to feel these muscles moving under his hands. He had to look up to be able to share a glance with his captor.

 

« I'm impressed, Doctor Jones. » grinned Gwaine, his hands caressing Leon's shoulders.

« I know. » grinned back Leon with a wink, his arms sliding around Gwaine's waist.

 

At the same time, Gwaine grabbed Leon's shirt to clash his lips again Leon's while the other man was sticking his body against him. Gwaine knocked off the hat to finally be able to put his hands in this gorgeous hair and the older man moaned in his mouth, making his cock twitching in his trousers. He won. He definitely won. Or maybe Leon won. Who the fuck was caring about that !

* * *

 

And further, Arthur was looking at Indiana Jones kissing Han Solo as a madman and asked to yourself when all of this went wild ! Leon was supposed to shut the mouth of Gwaine. Well, technically, that was he was doing but Arthur had thought to something less literal.

 

« That's still not answering to the question. » said Percy, an annoyed face on.

« Which question ? » asked geniunely Merlin, looking at him with a smile.

« Which one of Han or Indy is hotter. » whined Percy.

« Both. » answered Gwen with a smile.

 

The three friends looked at each other before looking at the odd pairing still eating the face of each other in a indecent kiss which was bringing up the average of arousal of the whole room.

 

« Both is good. » laughed the three of them, enjoying the show.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
